5 Times
by Monkeyknight
Summary: A five times they didn't and one time they did based around Jindy. If you don't like it, don't read it. Very simple one-shot, enjoy!


_**Hello all! If you have the time, please check the bottom author's note for some important information.**_

 _ **I've written a five times they didn't and one time they did about Jindy and I am honestly quite proud. To my knowledge, I'm the only person doing this for Jindy. I know I'm not the only Jindy writer (I did find a lovely little story by**_ **Pixielullaby _called_ You're My Happy Place _which is very cute and it made me aww, which I don't do often) but the disturbing lack of Jindy is upsetting. Plus side, we can be the start of a revolution to take a break from the over-used (and not even that great) Jogan._**

 ** _I'm quite proud of this for three reasons. 1- I finished this in my alotted time frame. In fact this was early. Its like a birthday present to myself. 2- I didn't put in any dialogue until the end which was the plan. Very proud I stuck with my plan. 3- This turned out exactly how I wanted. I followed my plan, didn't muck it up with my crappy dialogue skills, and it's a nice kick-off to my birthday. Onto the story!_**

* * *

The first time had happened before either of them quite knew what a relationship or crush was. The gang had just recently got together and were currently playing a game logan had found. He called it Truth or Dare. It had been a tame game so far seeing as they were only in the third grade. There had been a lot of drinking mysterious liquids and questions ranging around school and getting to know each other. They weren't quite sure what exactly the purpose was, but they were having fun so that was all that mattered.

It was Logan's turn again and he glanced at Lindy, already knowing what he was going to ask of her. A kid at school had an older brother who played the game and told him what he had to do. "Truth or Dare Lindy? If you pick dare, I can give you a good one."

The small blonde hesitated, her brother had a glint in his eyes that told her to run and never look back, but she trusted him anyways, even when she shouldn't. "Dare."

"I dare you and Jasmine to kiss like mom and dad!" She wasn't quite sure about doing this dare. Wasn't it weird?

Her parents told her she wasn't allowed to kiss unless she was marrying the person. Did she want to marry Jasmine? The idea to kiss Jasmine seemed pleasant in her young mind, but she was worried. So instead, with delicate care, she moved towards her friend's cheek. Jasmine's face took a slight red tint, but Lindy's young mind had assumed it was because kissing was something seventh graders talked about.

As Lindy's warm lips pressed into Jasmine's cheek, both of the young girls felt a wave of disappointment pass through them, though neither knew why.

* * *

The second time had happened in their seventh year of school, when they were twelve. Jasmine had gotten her first boyfriend and recently broken up with him. She was understandably upset. They hadn't been dating that long, perhaps only a month or so, but he made her feel special. Special in the way that Lindy normally made her feel.

Lindy, being the good friend she is, decided to surprise Jasmine by bringing her favorite movies and snacks to forget about the guy for a while. Her mother had felt sorry for Jasmine and had quickly went to buy everything required for a proper breakup kit.

The evening had been going well, with movies, snacks and even the rare bout of laughter from Jasmine, the girls were having fun. Until it transitioned from watching the notebook to Lindy holding Jasmine as she cried, sobbing into her friend's chest as she cursed the dumb boy. Hearing her friend whispering kind and calming words was definitely helping stop her flow of tears. Even after her crying had nearly ceased, Lindy had continued stroking her hair and whispering the sweetest of words.

Jasmine had moved her head from the blonde's shoulder so they could face each other. No words were spoken as Lindy gently brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks. The two shared a soft smile as they stared into each others eyes. For a quiet moment neither moved, Lindy's hand still cupped Jasmine's face, and Jasmine still had her hands resting on her friend's shoulders. Their eyes drifting closed, the two began to lean towards the other. By this point, the two girls were breathing the same air and the mere centimeter distance between the two was about to close, but before contact could be made, a loud bang sounded from downstairs and both jumped back. Frozen from what had nearly occurred, both girls sat blushing as they looked at the other. A shout from downstairs broke the moment and allowed the girls to quickly descend the stairs to greet their other friends, both girls running their tongues over their lips in disbelief to what almost occurred. Neither of the two spoke of the moment again.

* * *

The third time had been at the local ice-cream shop down the street from rumble juice.

Jasmine had begun to notice her growing feelings towards her friend, and in an effort to stop them, she had been distancing herself from Lindy. Lindy, of course had demanded an ice-cream outing, just the two of them, to overcome this bump in their friendship.

Looking back on her decision to avoid Lindy, Jasmine realized it was a terrible idea for two reasons. For one thing, every time they were apart, she had felt this aching in her chest and she couldn't wait for the moments when she couldn't avoid Lindy. The second, more obvious reason, was that know Lindy had assumed she had done something wrong and had spent the majority of the day alternating between apologizing for her behaviour and hugging Jasmine as she whispered that she would be a better friend from now on. After all, they were going to be in high-school soon and neither part wanted to start the year in a fight.

She would have been mostly fine during this outing seeing as how she had to become skilled in hiding her feelings from the entire group, but Lindy kept initiating more contact than the two usually shared. It also didn't help matters that Lindy had been incredibly adorable during the entirety of the date, she had been gushing about the dogs she was planning on fostering and in all her excitement, she had been unconsciously sliding closer to Jasmine. She had straightened her hair today and her beanie was not doing a good job of holding her hair back, so she had been frequently pushing it back, The final straw however, had been when some of her chocolate ice-cream had gotten on her nose,

Noticing this, Jasmine had quickly moved forward, brushing Lindy's hair back with gentle fingers, and used her thumb to swipe the chocolate of Lindy's nose. Without even thinking, she immediately plopped the ice-cream into her own mouth. This small action caused Lindy to glance at Jasmine's lips as both of their faces lit up in flames. The room seemingly became a near unbearable heat as Lindy's gentle breaths brushed across her face. As she was moving her lips closer to Lindy's own, she realized what she was doing and mumbled quick excuse of loving chocolate ice-cream as she skid back to her chair.

Jasmine regretted not kissing Lindy, but she couldn't handle the rejection that would come with that action.

* * *

The fourth time had occurred within their first month of high school. There had been no breakup or ice-cream date this time. It had been an accidental collision and Lindy's quick reflexes that were to blame.

Jasmine had accepted her feelings for Lindy after the ice-cream date, she thought of them now as something that simultaneously filled her heart with glee for how happy they made her, and filled her heart with despair because she knew Lindy couldn't possibly return her feelings. She and Lindy had grown even closer thanks to the ice-cream and they did almost everything together. They even almost had the same classes. Their only differing course was third period where she had taken a design course and Lindy had taken an extra gym, this left both of them on opposite ends of the school rushing towards the centre to make their last class of the day, chemistry.

Today she had been running exceptionally late due to her teacher asking her to stay behind to help sort the fabrics into proper order, This of course, had left her rushing. She went flying through the halls, avoiding other late students and students seeking a break from the day, trying in vain to reach the class before the final bell rang. Normally it wasn't an issue, but one more late and she would receive a detention.

Up ahead, her classroom door loomed and she slightly sped up her pace. She had done well with avoiding students thus far and she was proud of herself. A mere ten steps from the door, Jasmine ran into a figure that had come out of nowhere.

Preparing herself for the pain that was sure to come from hitting the floor, she was pleasantly surprised to see Lindy's smiling, albeit slightly worried, face above her. After Jasmine had ran into her, Lindy had quickly reacted, securely wrapping one arm around Jasmine's waist and placing her other hand on the nearby wall to hold them up. Jasmine's heart fluttered.

Both girls began apologizing as Lindy raised them both up to a standing position. The two were close, with Lindy's arm still around her waist, Jasmine subconsciously raised her arms to rest on Lindy's shoulders. Her face burning, Jasmine leaned in, her eyes being drawn to Lindy's lips.

Realizing what she was doing she changed course, resting head in the crook of Lindy's neck, mumbling barely audible thank you's as she hid her blushing face. Maybe one day she would work up the courage to kiss her best friend but today was not that day.

* * *

The fifth time had been during the spring dance.

The group had agreed to go together, even though Delia and Garrett were dating, they all agreed their first dance should be in a group of friends. The had all arrived at the Watson household dressed to impressed. Delia and Garrett had shown up matching, Delia wearing a simple blue dress with a black sash around the waist, and Garrett wearing a Black tuxedo with a matching blue button up and black tie. Logan had opted for black dress pants and button up with a red vest and tie. Jasmine had went simple, a white dress with black sash and black lace in a flower pattern going up the left side to become the strap. Perhaps it was only simple to her, but Logan thought she looked beautiful. She didn't want his opinion though, she wanted Lindy's. They were all patiently waiting for Lindy to come downstairs so they could go.

When the heard the tell-tale sound of heels descending stairs, everyone glanced upwards. Time seemed to slow, Mrs. Watson's squeal faded into the background, as did the slew of compliments that went towards LIndy. Glancing at her pretty blushing face, Jasmine could tell that Lindy was going to be the most beautiful girl at the dance.

Lindy was a vision. She had curled her hair and rested it over her right shoulder. The dress was a strapless, purple hi-low hem dress. There was a splattering of sequins that began around her upper thigh, coming to rest in between her breasts. It was a beautiful dress on a beautiful girl and Jasmine wasn't quite sure how she would survive the night without shattering her friendship with Lindy for something so great as a kiss with the girl.

Piling into the limo the Kang's had so generously gotten for them, the girls were pushed in beside each other by an eager Logan who couldn't wait to meet all the single ladies.

It was the beginning of a fantastic time, the five all laughing and sharing jokes while they waited patiently for their turn to get their picture taken. Delia and Garrett had obviously gotten one separate, and Logan had opted to do a single shot of him posing which left the two girls taking one together. Jasmine pulled Lindy in close to her, resting her head on the slightly taller girl's shoulder as the two smiled for the camera.

The night only went up from there, jokes, punch, and funny dancing the two were having a grand time. The two never left each other's side, not even when boy after boy came up to the duo asking for a dance. The highlight of the night, which even beat out Logan getting cake in the face from one of the taken ladies he had asked to dance with, was definitely when in a feat of bravery (or stupidity) Jasmine had asked Lindy to dance.

It was the last slow dance of the evening, and the DJ had mumbled something about last chances and missed dances for those who couldn't take the plunge. It didn't really matter, Jasmine didn't hear much else besides Lindy's confirmation. Grabbing her hand, Jasmine pulled Lindy onto the floor and the two settled into a simple yet elegant waltz. Time seemed to slow as the two focused solely on the other. Lindy's brown eyes were beautiful this close, the perfect colour, and Jasmine found herself lost in them. The soft music in the background was barely noticeable as Jasmine's eyes flicked towards Lindy's lips. Leaning forward, the two girls forgot the world, nothing matter but their lips connecting.

The closer they got, the more time seemed to slow. Mere moments from connecting they were once again interrupted. Logan had flung cake back towards the girl who had covered him in it and at the last moment she had ducked, resulting in cake splattering all over the two girls with the majority going into Lindy.

The resulting food fight had left most of the students in the gym with their clothes covered in food and more than one parent being called to discipline the main offenders. By some miracle, Lindy and Jasmine had gotten off without getting in trouble, though the rest of the gang had not been so lucky. The two girls spent the ride back from school in comfortable conversation as the limo driver dropped them off one by one.

Feeling embarrassed, Jasmine didn't mention the almost kiss again. It was one thing for it to be covered up with a hug, but there was no way Lindy didn't know that she wanted more.

* * *

When they finally kissed, it was in the winter months of their sophomore years.

Logan had asked Jasmine out, hoping they would get together, but Jasmine still liked (by this point it was probably loved) Lindy and it would feel wrong to date her brother. He had taken rejection well, not letting it get in the way of their friendship, but there were times when she knew he was disappointed and trying to contain himself around her, much like she did with Lindy. In an effort to show that he was fine and they were still as good as they had been before, he invited Jasmine to come along to the Watson family vacation with a sure promise of fun. He could maybe even teach her to snowboard.

She had so far been avoiding his attempts to teach her but she didn't want to hurt him so she had went along with him and Lindy as they headed for the slopes. Lindy had immediately set off for the double black diamond, wanting to get as much snowboarding done as she could. Jasmine cursed her silently for leaving her with Logan, and then she cursed Logan for suggesting this. Thankfully he picked an area near the bottom of the double black diamond so she could still watch Lindy.

The lesson had been going well, though she had fallen down a bit more than a beginner usually did, she had still been picking up the basics. They were on a five minute break and Jasmine's eyes had drifted to watching Lindy move down the slope. She was a natural, moving swiftly as she avoided other people who occasionally drifted too close to her. Lindy was almost to the bottom, coming up to the final jump when another snowboarder came zooming in from behind. He made a move to cut in front of Lindy which caused her to hit jump sideways, flying towards the rougher area of the slope. Jasmine was already running towards her when Lindy crashed into the ground.

When she had reached Lindy, Jasmine slid to a stop and immediately began checking for injury. There was a slight cut above her eyebrow and her nose was bleeding, but other than that Lindy looked fine. The guy who had cut her off was nowhere to be seen and Jasmine was both furious and worried beyond belief.

Logan came up from behind her and sprung into action. Picking up his unconscious sister he motioned towards the cottage that held the doctor station. It wasn't long until they reached the doctor and a quick observation told them Lindy would awaken momentarily and had no serious issue.

Jasmine patiently waited by her bedside, holding Lindy's limp hand. Logan had been kicked from the room by an anxious Jasmine, though she had had to promise to tell him immediately when Lindy awoke.

It had only been about ten minutes when Lindy's eyes slowly fluttered open. She tried to sit up, but Jasmine gently pushed her back down. Tears were beginning to form in Jasmine's eyes.

"Jas? What's wrong?" LIndy asked.

Jasmine was nearly too choked up to respond. Lindy was okay, Lindy was here and nothing was wrong. "I was worried." She choked out. Lindy smiled slightly at this before once again trying to sit up. Before she could get very far, Jasmine captured her lips in a quick, albeit sweet, kiss. Pulling back slightly, Jasmine moved to hide her blushing face in the crook of Lindy's neck. "I had to do that at least once, and when you crashed, I just assumed the worst and I can't risk losing you, but I needed to do that."

All of the almost kisses made sense to Lindy now. Jasmine had wanted them just as much as she did and Lindy wasn't forcing them on her. It made her happy, knowing that now there wasn't anything to stop them, they could be who they were and be with each other. "It's alright Jas, I feel it too."

* * *

 ** _Aw happily ever afters put a nice feeling in my heart. I do hope you all enjoyed this story and all the effort that went into it. I had a couple sleepless nights trying to work this little beauty out. I rewrote some scenes, made a few parts stronger, maybe mucked something up, and then decided it was ready for posting. I had to research some parts here and there, (like the hi-low hem dress cause I had no clue what any part of the dress was called) and I can't say that I'm a better person for the research I did, but I did it for all of you so yay!_**

 ** _I hope that this story satisfied some Jindy needs you have because it took longer to write than I would care to admit. I apparently get distracted easily. Though, as stated above, I am super proud of the story and how it turned out as a whole. I nearly followed my plan perfectly. The only thing that happened that wasn't supposed to was when I had planned, I wrote a brief on what would happen in each of the six parts, and i accidentally skipped two. So two became four and I actually like it better this way. I'm going to applaud myself for this one. Bravo me, bravo._**

 ** _As for the important information, I'd like to inform you all tht my bio is going to play a big part in information. It'd be cool if you guys checked it out. It will be holding all my story information, updating information and new story plans. Feeel free to PM me any prompts you may have and if I think I can write them, they'll go into the future stories section of my bio (Though they not be written for a fair bit. Just letting all of you know in case some of you who are reading stuck with you were expecting me to disapper for nearly a year again, I do plan on updating that sometime before September, and hopefully my bio will both push me to write more and inform you of things you need to know._**

 ** _Thanks for reading guys!_**


End file.
